


Dream was among us

by Arsons_flame125



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsons_flame125/pseuds/Arsons_flame125
Summary: As last minute prep for skeppys birthday, bad sends out sapnap and dream to pick a few flowers.A trip of foolery turns to one of nightmares as the two find something horrible. Something that makes sapnap question if he truly did leave his past demons behind
Kudos: 1





	1. Gardens

Nick walked around his masked companion. Dream hummed to himself, the song was familiar but one he couldn't pick out. He dipped his head as he untied his bandana, using it to wipe the sweat from his eyes. The late afternoon the sun shone relentlessly through the scattered trees. The heat plumped down onto him to the point he was ready to give up and turn back home.   
“ This is a nice spot, let's stop and rest” Dream laughed, sapnap turned around and watched as Dream carefully untangled the thick briars and picked a clump of belle flowers, pretty purple flowers. Sapnap stifled a laugh when dream put them in his bag   
“ I'm starting to think you're doing this for George and not for skeppy” sapnap teased and recklessly picked a blue flower and wrapped his arms around dream, pulling the blond in and shoving the flower in his friend's hair, “ lover boy” he hung onto his words to draw them out. Dream shoved him off and shook his head disappointed, by sapnaps relentless teasing.   
“ Oh shut up” Dream wheezed and wacked sapnap on the head with the small bunch of flowers. Sapnap shrugged it off and shook his head to get rid of the dirt and petals. “ I'm going over there, don't set yourself on fire”   
Sapnap shook his head and crouched down to pick some flowers. Bad had sent the two out to get some flowers for Skeppy’s birthday. Sapnap picked a few yellow and pink flowers. He huffed out, his tired gaze scanning the fields. His body ran oddly cold, the flower garden had a sudden drop in energy. It felt sleepy.  
He shook off the weird feeling, but it simply crept back into him as he saw the splatter of blood on the flowers. He scrunched up his face in disdain, who was hunting near the garden. From the streaks the animal definitely wasn't killed right away. Poor thing tried to run, most likely a deer he scanned the ground for hove prints or something to help him figure it out. He knew it didn't matter, the animal was food now. Yet he also knew the mystery would drive him crazy at night.   
“ Ey dream, you should be careful. Hunters are getting close again”, he spoke up as bile rose from his stomach. He hated lying, but he knew full well that she was likely back and killing for her survival. “ Remind me to tell the others when we get home” he called out to his masked friend “ hey! Clay! Did ya hear me?” He sat up when dream didn't respond. His amber gaze looked over towards dream. He gulped at dreams ridged poster, the man who was so sly and loose was tensed up like someone was pointing a gun towards him.   
“ Nick. Stay. Over. There. “ He spat out the words like they tasted like medicine. Sapnap felt that unfamiliar chill run in him. Dream never called him that unless he was in trouble. He ignored his friend and pushed past some thorns. Irritated when his pants got stuck, he didn't even notice when his calves got littered with small cuts. Looked like his legs got in a fight with a cat.   
“ Dre? What the honk is going on?” he asked, letting out a surprised huff when dream held his arm off to stop sapnap from getting any closer. “ Clay move, what's going on” he demanded and shoved his friend out of his way. Dream grabbed onto the back of sapnaps shirt trying to pull him back. Anything to stop him from seeing what he says.  
But it was too late, sapnap screamed out in agony. The type of scream of pure pain, his voice would be hoarse after. “DAD! SKEPPY!” his amber gaze was scorched by the ugly sight. Skeppy's bloody body laid sprawled out in a patch of chrysanthemum. His hand clutched the yellow and pink birthday card they'd given him the morning.   
Sapnap crawled over to his adopted father's body. He cried out and clutched his body. He screamed and cried. Why would she do this? He cried sloppy tears that mixed into the pool of blood around them. The blood would be a bitch to get out of his white t-shirt.   
He cried, but he stopped when he heard something. It was so faint but it was there. Skeppy let out sour wheeze-filled breaths.   
“ Get dad now! He's still alive!” he screamed out at dream, although it was more of a hoarse plea. His gaze relentlessly scanned the now hostile garden for her purple gaze, but he couldn't find any trace of her being near. Hell, he didn't even get the headache she'd normally give him, she really must be long gone by now.


	2. Talking to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With skeppy hanging the boys are dealing with the aftermath

Sapnap paced the living room, bad had called Philza over to help treat skeppy. Itd been hours since then. Sapnaps limbs felt heavy and weightless at the same time. Dream lazily slept on the couch, all the rush drained everyone. Hell his body begged him to lay down beside dream and sleep except the ugly worry wormed its way into him.  
Philzas words bounced around his head, “I did what I could, I mean he got hit on the head. He might not be your skeppy anymore” sapnap wished he hadn't heard philza and bads conversation. What did philza mean? More importantly, how bad was it? Surely it had to be bad, his fathers grief filled sobbing he had overheard.  
sapnap felt like he left his soul left his body as george walked int the room letting out a warm greeting “ hello” he laughed with a bright wholesome smile. “ have you guys seen wilburs baby? Honestly im glad she looks like her mum “  
sapnap hated the subtle smile that crept onto his face. He let out a deep breath “yeah yeah, all babies look like alien fetuses” he rolled his eyes  
“ oh shut up i bet you looked way worst” george shot back as he elbowed sapnap in the gut.  
“ yea right! Just ask dad, i was the best looking baby alive! I mean i was wayyyy to hot for the nether” he laughed, before sinking back onto the couch “george, someone attacked skeppy. I dont know if hell make it” sapnap confessed as tears rolled down his cheeks. His head throbbed with pain as he finally broke down in excruciating pain. His whole body ached in pain.  
“ hey, hey its ok. You should really sleep dude” george fessed as he wrapped his arms around sapnap. Instantly sapnap shoved him away and fell onto his knees. “Don't touch me!” he cried out through his tears.his breathing quick paced, no matter how much air he sucked in he felt like he couldn't breath.  
“Sappy?” dream questioned as he sleepily sat up. As soon as dream took in the situation he sat up and rested his hand on his friends back “heyy, sappy your ok. Just breath” he cued out. He retracted his hand in a quick motion as sapnap bitterly swiped it away.  
“ i said dont touch me! ” he spat out before he froze in horror. He throbbed from pain as he gagged. It wasnt their fault skeppy was hurt, he shouldnt have snapped at them.

Bad sat beside skeppys bed, his hand holding his. Phil was busy on the phone, techno called complaining about tommy. Begrudgingly phil invited his children over to stay. Wilbur was busy with his wife Sally, they recently had a little daughter.  
Tiredly skeppy opened his eyes, awkwardly he pulled his hand away from bad. His whole demeanor was off. “ who are you” he asked coldly, like one would talk to a stranger.  
“ what do you mean? Its me! Badboyhalo” bad chripped hopefully at skeppy. Skeppy sat up in the bed. “ remember? Bad boy halo is a potato” bad sang the silly little tone, his heart tearing apart  
“ what? Thats the dumbest thing i've ever heard” he spoke bitterly.  
“ noo come on you muffin head, sing it with me” he pleaded, pushing the tears away.  
“ bad boy halo is a potato” they both sang the silly little tune, bads voice happy and shining above skeppys tired and confused voice.  
“See? Didnt that feel good?”  
“No, i just feel stupid” he turned away from his husband. Bad let out a few tears  
“ dont you remember? You came up with it” bad sat up, his eyes scanning skeppy, pleading that this simply was one of skeppys trolls. When skeppy didnt respond bad shot out of the room and into the hall way. Phil instantly put his phne down and opened his arms to offer a comforting hug to the grieving husband.  
Bad wrapped his arms around phil and hid his face in phils chest. Tears rolled down onto phils shirt as bad cried out. “ i just want my geppy back” he choked out sadly.


	3. self destructive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap deals with the aftermath and the emotions of his trauma while he chats with karl
> 
> i apologize for the short chapters

Technoblade paced restlessly back and forth in the living room. Sapnap’s legs ached with tiredness from just watched the hybrid pace nervously. sapnap stood up and stretched out . techno spun around, his cold grip on his axe tightening as he looked at sapnap.  
“Careful killer, i can assure you im much better looking alive then i am dead” sapnap said smugly as he tied his long messy hair into a haphazard man bun. He he slyly grinned at technos very concerned and almost disgusted reaction  
“Bruuhhh” he shook his head as he let out the shaky word. A smile tugged at his lips as he turned around. “ get some rest”   
“ you too” sapnap waved as he sneaked past his fathers room. His gaze sadly sweeping over to bad who laid in an uncomfortable position on the recliner. Skeppy laid facing away from bad. Skeppys gaze met sapnaps and in that moment skeppys gaze held a fatherly fondness before looking away. Sapnaps shut his mouth which had gone agap. He turned away and hurried off to his room.   
He took in a gulp of air as the door shut behind him, he collapsed on the small bed. He swiftly grabbed the red coated headphones off the metal bedframe. Plugging them into his phone he immediately opened snapchat. He clicked on karls icon and scanned through the list of worried texts and prodding questions   
‘Hey’ sapnap sent  
‘ oml what the honk happened r u ok?’   
‘Skeppy got attacked’ he felt his eyes irritate   
‘ what is he ok, dude what happened’ karls texts paused as sapnap pondered how to tell karl. ‘ wait hold on call me’   
Instantly sapnap clicked the little phone icon on the top right of his screen. Without a single thought he poured out everything. He didn't even know half the things he felt.   
“I want my dads” he let the trees sled down his face in a sloppy mess “ it's my fault. I know arsons behind this”   
Karl didn't respond but instead the two sat in silence. sapnap felt a laugh bubble hauntingly in his chest. Karl was the only person he'd be on call with each other. They'd spent hours in silence barely speaking any words. These were his favorite moments.   
“ Whose arson?” karl finally asked, the question paralized sapnap  
“ what” he asked frantically, had he heard him right?   
“ You said arson was behind it? Who are they” karl asked  
sapnap gripped his hair and pulled on it before pushing his covers to the side.he gulped, he felt sticky and gross. “It's a stupi- you wouldn't ugh” he groaned out embarrassed, why did karl ask that. “ you wouldn't believe me anyway”  
“ try me” karl tried being funny but he couldn't   
“ when i was a kid i dunno, i guess a spirit attached itself to me” he let out a breath of nervous laughter “ dads thought i lost it so i stopped talking to it. I tried blocking it out but the more I did the more and more I wanted to cut. I can sense what she feels” he cried out'' I almost ended it. Damn it, I wanted to die. That's when I met dream and george. They suppressed her emotions” he gulped and shook his head “ she doesn't talk much but she said she came from the nether and her names arson. She's mad. I just can feel it” he spilled out finally, he felt light as his eyes drifted down to his wrist. The shallow pink scars littered his arm  
“Sap, please keep talking to me. It's bad again isn't it? That's why you're telling me” karl prodded and sap willingly opened up  
“ yes”  
sapnap dropped his phone at the sound of tubbo screaming, one of actual fear. The house went quiet afterwards, so quiet he could hear the crack of glass and karls confused questions about what happened.


	4. Cryismums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad wakes up to find out what had that scream been from and ends up involved In a misunderstanding

Bad shot off the recliner, his hands instantly clawing their way to break his fall. The first feeling to greet him awake was the sharp sting of pain as his wrist absorbed most of the shock. Once he recovered from the startling wake up he felt the ground confused at why it was warm?   
Did rat have to have an accident? Ugh sapnap should have taken her out. He forced open his tired eyes, Tommy and tubbo truly loved to annoy him. they were just screaming over a little accident.   
Bad froze, he felt like a metal pole came crashing into him. He was frozen by the se4ight of the crimson liquid that leaked around his hands. His eyes watered as he looked at the way the bright red fluid clashed with tubbos green hoodie. Was that the hoodie they got him for christmas?   
He closed his eyes, he felt like his lungs had emptied all the air. He felt like he couldn't breath. Even with his eyes closed he could still see the scene in front of him. Tubbo was on the floor, his body twitching as he struggled to get the surgenge out of his throat. The same blood that kept him alive bubbled at his lips as he tried to breathe or scream. Each breath tubbo took simply filled his lungs up.   
Tubbo struggled, panic ringing over him as his chest felt almost solid. His eyes watered, it felt like there wasn't any room for the air. He coughed and coughed but it made the pain worse. His gaze fogged up as an almost whitish haze. He glared down his killer, his head light as he watched the 6 foot shadow loom over him and move over to bad. Tubbo tried to get up. But he couldn't. A strong burning sensation filled every part of his body. ‘ how could you do this? How you? He treated us like family’ tubbo couldn't even feel the sloopy globs of tears and snotty blood that rolled onto the floor.   
Why wouldn't bad help him, bad just laid on the floor staring foolishly at the bloody wood. Tubbo gripped his little keychain, it was of a small bee. The only thing that was left with him when his parents, whoever they were, left him. As he clutched the little bee a wave of euphoria rolled its way over him. He ran his cold fingers over the bee and smiled in sweet bliss as he let the white haze fill his vision. ‘I guess its true, before you suffocate there's bliss, tommy would laugh at that’

Bad snapped out of his trance as he heard a soft chuckle. That laugh sent chills down him. ‘He did this? Him?’ his trace of thought was broken by Tommy screaming, the little boy so filled with anger. Bad shuffled back his hands now clawing at his own chest as he looked up at the gathered people.   
Phil tried to hold a blank face, he had to stay strong for tommy. Bad had expected Tommy to leap at him but what took him by surprise was phil. Phils large grey wings spread out behind him, sort of propelling him forward as he drove his knuckle into bads cheek.   
“WHAT THE FUCK! MY OWN SON?” Phil screamed out at bad. Bad winced away trying to separate himself from the grief ridden shapeshifter. Bad screamed, an unsettling wail as Phil rained down another punch. This time the poorly aimed punch landed on one of bads horns. The cracking sound defended bad as he wailed out from fear and pain.   
Phil grunted as he pulled away, his hand was bloodied and cut. Bad instantly pushed Phil off in this moment of naive weakness. The demon sprinted over to his and skeppys bed. Dread hit bad, skeppy had not stirred a muscle. He screamed out as he clutched skeppys body.   
“NO noo no no no get up you muffinhead! Geppy” he cried as he clutched his soulmate's cold body. He shook as he let out heavy shaky breaths. Skeppy hadn't even remembered him in his last moments. So wrapped up in the shockwave of everything he just shook.   
“What the fuck” tommy screamed at bad “he was going to be something how could you”   
“Tommy shut the fucking hell up for once in your damn life!” bad screamed at the child. Their eyes meeting, bad had expected to be challenged by tommy but tommy. The poor kid was scared to death.  
Wait…. What had he… no surely he hadn't yelled those naughty words right? Oh god.


End file.
